Freak
by Phoenix M. 101
Summary: Archie gets a letter from his dad and gets depress. So his friends decided to take him to the circus, but they didn't know it was a freak circus. There's also been a string of robberies of greek items in every city the circus has been. The heroes think that they did it, but Archie doesn't. He became close to one of the freaks in the circus. Can he prove their innocence or not?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Archie's POV**

Today was one of those days where nothing can go wrong. It started off like that, until I got a letter from my father:

_Dear Son,_

_Hey Archie, I know you're wondering why I'm writing to you. Well I'm in an area where cell phones don't work. I miss you so much. I hope everything is going well at your new school. Anyways I'm writing to you because I won't be able to make it to your party. I know you want me to go and meet your new friends and their families. But something came up in work. I'm so sorry son. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. I love you son._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

I clinch the letter in my hands and tried to prevent the tears from falling. Anger began to boil starting in my stomach.

'Why? Why is he doing this to me?' I thought and felt the hot tears stinging my eyes. 'Every single time I want to be with him, he pushes me to the side. Why can't he just miss one meeting and be with me.'

I felt a tear fall on my hand, than I felt something touching my shoulder. I quickly turn around and found Theresa.

"O, sorry to startle you," said Theresa giving a comforting smile. I just frown and her face turn to concern. "Archie is everything ok?"

I wanted to say something but nothing came out. I know me and Theresa don't get along but she gives really good advice. So I hand her my letter, she read it than she gave me a hug.

"O Archie, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Theresa. I mean I should be use to it."

"No you shouldn't, I know how you feel." Theresa hug me tighter.

"I know but at least your dad is coming. Mine will say he'll come and I get excited about seeing him then he'll cancel." Theresa broke the hug and show understanding on her face.

"Maybe we can move the day, our families are supposed to come over to a different day."

"No, everybody else is excited so I'm not going to say anything. I'll just go somewhere else."

"Archie, I don't know if I can let you do that."

"Theresa if I stay that day I'll feel abandon."

"You won't be abandon, you got your friends."

"Yeah I guess, but it's not the same."

Silence fell upon the two heroes. I saw the letter on the ground and just stare at it. Theresa stares at him.

'He looks so hurt, like a puppy being kick,' thought Theresa. 'I need to help him, better get the others involve.'

"So what did you came in here for?" I asked.

Theresa broke out of her thoughts, "O, I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. And we better get down there before Herry eats all the food again."

I chuckle and she smile in success of getting me to laugh.

"Hey Theresa can you not tell the others about this, please?"

"I won't tell Archie."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

As we were about to reach the others, I force a smile on my face. But deep down inside I wanted to cry.

'Does my father even care about me? Does he even love me?'

**Three days later**

**Normal POV**

"Archie go!" yelled Ares.

Archie did as he was told and began his combat training, meanwhile the others were talking in the corner.

"Hey guys, have any of you notice that Archie been acting strange," said Atlanta.

"What do you mean?" asked Odie.

"I mean he's not the usually Archie we know. He looks sad," said Atlanta.

"Maybe he upset that you dump him," said Neil.

"I didn't dump him," she growl.

"Right," said Neil in his smooth voice.

"Quit it, this isn't helping Archie," said Jay.

"He's right," said Theresa.

"Hey Theresa can't you just read his mind?" asked Herry.

"I'm not doing that to him and he told me what's wrong." Theresa realize what she just said and let out a quiet oops.

"He told you," said Atlanta in an angry/hurt voice. "What did he say?"

"I'm sorry but he told me not to tell. But he's really upset," said Theresa as she hug herself.

"Archie! You can do better than that!" yelled Ares. Archie ignore him and wipe his head with a towel. "I want you to try harder, unless you want to get kill."

Archie roll his eyes and went to his friends; he has an angry and a sad look on his face. Than Archie punch the wall.

"Archie, it'll be ok." Theresa place a hand on his shoulder.

"If you say so," said Archie in a voice full of hurt and walks away.

"We have to do something," said Jay.

"But what?" asked Herry.

"What about the circus?" said Neil.

"What?!" yelled the heroes.

"I heard the circus is in town, we should go," said Neil.

"That's not a bad idea," said Odie.

"Yeah, time at the circus is the best place to forget your worries," said Herry.

"I'll get the tickets," said Theresa.

"Great, this will be good for Archie," said Atlanta.

"I agree," said Jay.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" said Neil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Read the other chapter first before reading this one. I own nothing except for my OCs. Please review.**

"I don't know about this," said Archie as he and his friends got out of Herry's truck and walk to the big tent.

"Come on Archie, it'll be fun," said Atlanta.

"Yeah, but this time I'm not getting kidnap," said Neil.

Everybody remember that day, well who couldn't forget with Cronus in it. Than the heroes saw the line full of adults. There's no child in sight.

"Hey is this a circus?" asked Odie.

"Odie, you're the smart one out of all us and you don't know what a circus is?" said Herry with "I can't believe what hearing" voice.

"I know what a circus is Herry. It's just that there's no kids around."

"Odie's right," said Jay. "Theresa whats the circus called?"

Theresa went through her purse and pulled out a ticket. "It's called Dr. Frankenstein's World of Freaks."

"Freaks? Neil, I thought you said it was a normal circus," said Atlanta.

"I just said how about the circus," said Neil as he took out his mirror.

"Hey maybe it's not that bad," said Archie as he became curious.

"You want to go," said Atlanta.

"Yeah, it looks interesting so I'm going to take my ticket." He grab it from Theresa. "And watch the show. You guys are welcome to come if you think you can handle it."

Everybody fell silent than Theresa spoke up.

"I'll go and Jay's coming too."

"What?"

"Come on Jay, like Archie said it can't be that bad."

"Fine."

"I'm in and don't worry babe. I'll keep you safe," said Herry as he wrap his arm around Atlanta.

"Fine," said Atlanta with a small giggle in her voice.

"Neil, Odie are you in or out?" asked Archie with a "You aren't afraid" look.

"Sure," said Odie with a shaky voice.

"I guess," said Neil as he continue to stare at his reflection.

"Alright it's settle," said Jay.

"Let's go and get our seats," said Herry.

The heroes waited in line for about 10 minutes than they found their seats. Everybody was surprise that they got front row seats.

"Theresa did you buy the tickets?" asked Archie.

She blush and nodded with a small smile. Archie smile back and took a seat between Jay and Odie. He began to play with his thumbs and thoughts of his father came to him.

'I need to stop thinking of him. I should enjoy time with my friends now even though she's with him.' Archie look at Herry and Atlanta sitting so close to each other. 'I wonder if I'll ever find someone who'll understand and love me for who I am.'

Than the lights in the tent began to dim and smoke appear. In the middle of the ring a giant flame appear and a man dress all in black with a top hat and a microphone. He lifted his head; his face is cover in white makeup with black circles around his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our freak circus!" said the Ringmaster. "And I know what you're thinking. What's so special about this circus? Well don't have woman with beard, fattest person, and all that mumble jumble about freaks. But no, my freaks are different." Than seven cages with white sheet covering appear from under the ring. "They'll scare you to death."

The lights went off, more smoke came and a blood-red light flash. The white sheets disappear revealing the people in the cages. They're as still as statues. Than the song This Is Halloween from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

_Boys and girls of every __ag__e. Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

The cage doors open and the people came out. They're wearing long black robes and white masks. They circle around the ringmaster.

_Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN_

_THIS IS HALLOWEEN_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, EVERYBODY SCREAM IN THIS TOWN OF HALLOWEEN_

BOOM! A canon shot red sharps above the group.

_I am the one hiding under your bed teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under the stairs fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

One person remove their robe and mask. It's a male with hunch shoulders and messy blonde hair. He waved his left hand and it was like spaghetti.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN_

_In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll...SCREAM!_

Three people remove their robes and masks. A girl with tan skin but has green slimy spots all over her body. A boy with piercings all over his body and a nail stuck in between his nose and lips. Another boy with a few strands of brown hair and his body is cover in scales.

"Eww," said Neil.

_This is Halloween red 'n' black, slimy green Aren't you scared?_

_Well that's just fine say it once, say it twice take a chance and roll the dice ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Two girls started to fly with a white gown following them. They have warts all over their face and green hair.

_Everybody scream, EVERYBODY SCREAM!_

_IN OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

A white mask floating in the middle of the stage than a gust of wind came. The mask glided with the wind.

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!_

_Tender Lumplings everywhere life's no fun without a good scare_

Another robe and mask was remove, two heads reveal. One head is a boy and the other is a girl, they're siamese twins. They connect at the hip.

_That's our job, bur we're not mean in our town of Halloween_

_In this town, don't we love it now everybodys waiting for the next surprise_

The ringmaster came and a giant black cauldron appear in the middle of the ring. The other freaks gather around it. The two girls with green hair threw the white gown in and the white mask went in too. Than a coffin came out of nowhere. The male freaks open the coffin and a skeleton lay there.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin_

The skeleton sat up and stood up, it look around the tent and began to dance.

_This is Halloween, everybody scream won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is King of the of the pumpkin patch everyone hail to the Pumpkin King_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!_

The skeleton jump out of the coffin and into the cauldron. The freaks gathered around and sang:

_In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Archie lean in closer to see what'll happen than a girl rise out of the cauldron. She has dark red hair, a white dress that covered her arms, legs, and neck. A pair of white gloves and shoes. But what caught Archie's eye is the mask. It covered her whole face and looks like it fitted perfectly, but there's no mouth or eye holes.

_LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,LA,,LA,LA,LA_

_WEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The ringmaster took the girl's hand and help her out of the cauldron. She hug his arm.

"Ladies and gentleman! I present to you my freaks!" Everybody clapped. "Now I'll be introducing my freaks one by one and trust me there's more than what meets the eye."

The lights went off and came back on, the freaks disappear but the ringmaster remain in the ring. Archie's at the edge of his seat and waited to see what happens next.


End file.
